Zoe Trent
Zoe Trent (voiced by Nicole Oliver) is a dog with a talent for singing. She loves being the center of attention and being in the spotlight, but she's also a diva with a hidden, kind heart. Her owners often like to enter her in dog shows, and she has a little sister named Gail. Personality Zoe is a true-blue diva who can't help but take an opportunity to sing or dance, or just show off, especially when her favorite song comes on, as shown in Gailbreak!. Unfortunately, when this happens all common sense flies out the window and often-times gets her into trouble. Her biggest, well known gimmick however is that she can be a drama queen who speaks with overly-fancy airs or mannerisms to seem smarter and classy, as well as overreact when hurt or sad. Due to her behavior though, Zoe tends to accidentally act rudely to others without any ill-will or mean intentions. Such as criticizing someone openly, thinking it was better to be honest. As well as the fact that when someone is accused of saying something mean, it's often directed at her first. She also displays minor air headed tendencies now and then, such as "losing" her hat, when it's actually on top of her head, can't tell her own breed apart, and once admitting she sometimes forgets she's a dog. However, Zoe also happens to be a true friend and cares a lot for others. She will try to help them however she possibly can, and adores her family above all else. She is also very aware of how sensitive Penny Ling is and became enraged when Wiggles McSunbask bullies Penny to tears and confronts him. Zoe is a true-blue diva who can't help but take an opportunity to sing or dance, or just show off. Especially when her favorite song comes on! Unfortunately, this has gotten her into trouble as a result once or twice... Somewhat of a drama queen, Zoe tends to speak with overly-fancy airs or mannerisms. She also can come off a little bit rude to others when she is criticizing them or trying to let them down easily. She also may tend to overreact when she feels depressed, hurt, or upset. However despite her tendencies, Zoe is also very caring of others and tries to help whenever she can. She loves her family above all else and will put them first if they are in trouble. Appearance Zoe is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with lilac colored fur and lighter purple markings along her face, eyelids, and chest. Her ears are a violet-purple colored and resemble hair, matching the spiked tuft of bangs she has, with a single streak of pink in the center. She usually always wears a black beret on her head, along with her diamond studded gold collar. Her eyes are ice blue. Main Weaponry *S&W M36 subnose revolver *Purple Ligthsaber Shoto *RT-32 Blaster Relationships Rarity James Finn Breezestone Zoe became one of Finn Breezestone's good friends ever since he rescued her and the rest of Blythe's animal friends from being transported to Largest Ever Pet Shop. Trivia * Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Dogs Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Girlfriends Category:Littlest Pet Shop Characters Category:Singing characters Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Sisters Category:Littlest Pets Category:Characters voiced by Nicole Oliver Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users